New Years Love
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: When as shy diva gets into it with Summer Rae what happens when she has to find a superstar to fight with her in a mixed tag match and the only one she wants as a partner is her crush Erick Rowen? One-Shot for Lee Aiden. Please Review.


~Harlow's POV~

Being a newer Diva is not the easiest thing in the world. I was just signed to the WWE. I have had to fight hard to get her here. I went through tons of wrestling schools and have worked with some of the greatest Diva's like: Lita, Trish Straits bad one from not to long ago, Kelly Kelly. It was difficult but so worth it. Now I'm here, the newest Diva in the WWE as of right now.

I'm not a loud person, I'm actually very shy and don't like to talk to people. The only people I really talk to are the few people I have made friends with here in the WWE, Kaitlyn and Natalia. They are the only people I will really talk to. I don't have a boyfriend since I'm so shy and won't talk to anyone. I have my eye on one of the wrestlers but as you know I'm to shy to talk to him. What if he thinks I'm just some small little girl that doesn't know who she is or anything else. I would love to be able to talk to him but I just can't. When I talk to the guy I like my entire face turns red and I stutter like a crazy person.

I just wish I could talk to the guy I've liked since day one. He's a sweet guy by what I can tell. Outside of his mean character the real person behind that mask is a guy who can be sweet. I know for a fact ninety percent of the mean guys in WWE are the sweetest people outside of the ring. They just have to those characters they have to keep up. Take the Undertaker for example. In the ring he is mean, and everybody fears him. But outside of the ring he is funny, kind, and a very lovable person. I think most of the WWE superstars are like that.

Monday after RAW I was sitting on my bed in the hotel room I share will one of my only friends Kaitlyn. She was on the phone and I was just think about him…

"What ya thinking about?" She asked as she plopped down onto the bed next to mine.

"Nothing," I said as I lay looking up at the ceiling.

"Come on I know it's something so spill." She said, "Is it a guy?" I nodded, "Ooh how is it?"

"Erick Rowen…" I said quietly so maybe she wouldn't hear me.

"As in Erick Rowen from the Wyatt family?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I can't see you liking him but that's good that you like someone. Have you talked to him yet?" I shake my head no.

"I'm to shy."

"Come on girl, you need to go talk to him."

"But what if he does like every other guy and just push me out like an out cast?" I asked.

"He won't do —"

"How do you know?"

"I just know get out there and talk to him."

"NO," I said before putting a pillow over my face.

"Come on don't be like that, just talk to—"

"NO," I heard her sigh.

"Okay, okay." Eventually I ended up falling asleep and dreaming of Erick.

The next day I was walking around backstage a RAW live show not paying attention to anything when I ran into someone.

"Sorry," I said to whoever it was.

"You need to watch where you're going missy." I looked at the person and there was Summer Rae and Fandango behind her, I inwardly cringed I can't stand her.

"Sorry," I said again before trying to go around them, she stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked in that bratty way she had.

"To the diva locker room to change." I told her quietly.

"Oh you have a match, well I think you and me need a match. Be ready and have a tag team partner." She said with a stupid look on her face. I glared at her as she and Fandango walked off down the hall. Dang it! I don't really know many of the superstars on the roster that would be willing to tag with me. Maybe I will find someone soon.

"Hey girly, did you talk to him?" Kaitlyn asked as I walked up to her in catering. She was sitting down looking up at me

"No, I haven't seen him but I've got bigger problems now. Now I have to find a tag team partner because I accidentally ran into Summer Rae and now she's mad and wants to have a mixed tag team match." I said before plopping down in the chair directly in front of her. I sighed and put my head in my hands, what in the world am I going to do?

"Hey I have an idea." I looked up at her, "Why don't you ask Erick? He's right over there." She said pointing to where he was.

"No way, not gonna happen!"

"Why not?"

"Because you know how I am and I wont be able to ask him and even if I did ask him he'd say no because he only fights in the Wyatt family stuff he's automatically out."

"Why?" I looked his direction and he was coming my way. Oh No! "Look I already found out about your match so talk to him. You'll thank me later." Kaitlyn said before grabbing her things and walking off just as Erick walked up.

"Kaitlyn!" I almost shouted at her before looking up at Erick who was now standing beside the chair Kaitlyn just vacated.

"What not happy to see me?" He asked smiling lightly. I just stared up at him. This is the closest I have even been to him. "May I join you?" He asked pointing to the chair. I nodded not able to talk knowing he would sit no matter what I say about it. "So Kaitlyn tells me you have a surprise tag match with Summer Rae and Fandango." He said looking at me. I nodded again. "Well, I haven't like either one of them since I started here so if it's okay with you and Triple H I will be more than happy to be your tag team partner." I looked at him dumb folded. Did he really just ask me that? "What do you say?" He asked me.

"S-sure," I stuttered quietly.

He smiled, "Great. I will talk with Triple H and let you know what he says." He said before standing up and looking at me.

"Okay." I said a little more plainly this time.

"See you soon." He said smiling lightly before walking off.

Around two hours later I was standing at the gorilla point waiting to see if Erick would show.

"Awe look she doesn't have tag partner." I heard Summer say as they walked up. I glared at them.

"I have one I just don't know where he is." I said looking around trying to find him.

"Well good luck." Summer said as their music hit. She laughed before walking out. Once they were in the ring my music hit. I looked around one last time before going out. I hope he showed.

~No POV~

Once Harlow was in the ring she looked at the stage she had a gut feeling he wasn't going to show. Then all of a sudden the lights went out and the Wyatt's music came on. She gasped in shock as she looked.

~Harlow's POV~

When the lights came back on there was Erick and the other two members of the Wyatt family standing there. I smiled not being able to believe my own eyes. There he was to have a tag match with me! I could have squealed but I held it in as he made his way to the ring. Once he was in the ring he stood beside me. I felt like a midget beside him. His 6'8 frame towered over my 5'8 frame. Man I hadn't realized how tall he was until now! Summer got into the ring in stood in the corner. Erick got out as the bell rang and stood on the apron like Fandango. Now for some fun.

~No POV~

"This is an odd tag match King." Michael said to Jerry "the King" Lawler as they watched the match.

"Why is Erick Rowen teaming with Harlow?" JBL asked confused as all get out.

"I have no idea John. This is the strangest match I've seen in a long time." Jerry said just as confused as the other two. They continued to watch the match thinking through out the entire match it was how odd it was that Fandango and Summer Rae were against Harlow and Erick Rowen.

Once Harlow tagged in Erick the real fight began. Erick didn't have anything thing against Summer and Fandango but he does now, now that Summer was being total out of line with Harlow. He attacked Fandango like nobodies business.

Erick and Harlow ended up winning the match and Harlow and Summer barely even fought. Harlow smiled shyly at Erick silently thinking him that he fought most of the time. Due to the fact that she hated even being the same room let alone the same ring as Summer Rae.

"So is Harlow a member of the Wyatt family now?" Jerry asked as they left the ring with the Wyatt's music playing.

"There's no telling King." Michael said as they watched the screens.

~Harlow's POV~

"Thank you for fighting most of the match." I said to Erick as we walked up the ramp. He looked down at me and nodded trying to stay in character. I know that's what he was doing so I just smiled at him and walked backstage.

"Hey how did it go?" Kaitlyn asked as she walked up to me.

"We won, thanks to Erick." I said smiling happily at him.

"You started the match I just finished it." He said smiling at me. "I'll see you around Harlow." Erick said before walking off.

"See ya." I said smiling at him.

"You've got it bad." Kaitlyn said once he was out of ear shot.

"No I don't." I said blushing as we walked towards the Diva's locker room.

"Yes you do, as long as I've known you I have never seen you smile or blush that much. EVER." Kaitlyn said, "Are you going to see if he's going to the New Years Eve party for the superstars and diva's?"

"I hadn't thought of that but no."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm sure he's got better things to do."

"Sure he does." Kaitlyn said shaking her head as we went into the locker room

~~Superstars and Divas New Years Eve Party~~

I was dancing and having a good time at the New Years Eve party just like everyone else when I got this gut feeling he was here. And sure enough when I turned around there they were, the members of the Wyatt Family all looking like normal people in their button down shirts, blue jeans, and nice looking hair. It doesn't look all greasy now. I almost hit the floor at the sight of Erick. He looked…hot.

I stood dead still on the dance floor as he made his way to me.

"Care to dance?" He asked. I couldn't help but start laughing. "What?" He asked me with a smile probably knowing why I was laughing.

"I don't see you as much of a dancer." I said after my laughter died down to giggles.

"I can sort of dance." He said with a shrug. "But it might be better if we go get a drink in stead."

"Yeah I can handle that." I said smiling gently. He smiled and we walked off towards the bar.

At eleven fifty-eight everyone was waiting to start the count down from ten to the New Year. I was sitting beside Erick and Kaitlyn waiting for the end of 2013 and the beginning of 2014.

As everyone counted down I couldn't help but look over at Erick. He was watching me closely and I couldn't help but smile at him. As it hit midnight I was surprised when Erick pulled me to him and kissed me.

I have a feeling this is going to be a great New Year.

~Please review!


End file.
